


His Boys

by 19_empty_vacancies



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_empty_vacancies/pseuds/19_empty_vacancies
Summary: Coming home from visiting his family, all Shane wants is to be in Ryan's presence.





	His Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticfishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/gifts).



> I was inspired by [this incredible art](https://ebonybow.tumblr.com/post/185271382658/sleepy-boys-i-wanna-see-more-ryan-and-obi-content) from [ebonybow](https://ebonybow.tumblr.com/) and knew immediately that I was going to write something. It may not be the explicit Obi and Ryan content they were hoping for but I hope they like it!

Stepping through his apartment as quietly as he could, all Shane could think about was falling asleep. Well. That was a lie. All he could think about was what he wanted to do, which was collapse on Ryan, bury his face in the softness of his shirt, press his face into Ryan’s shoulder and breathe him in, wrap himself in his warmth and scent and keep him there until their bodies amalgamated into the mattress. With the imagery of burying his face in soft things came the snapshot memory of Obi’s soft tummy and sleepily, Shane nodded that that would also be a place his face will be pressing into.

As much as he loved to visit home, being away from his boys was something he dreaded. He hated how much he missed them, grumbled into his nightly phone calls that Ryan had made him soft, had turned him into his own lily of the valley. Ryan always laughed softly at that, said gooey shit like “sounds like you need watering, big guy, better come home soon” or “sounds like you need to see the sun more, flower.” Shane absolutely refused to admit that Ryan calling him flower makes him blush. Every time.

But Shane knows himself, knows that he can only leave for at most two weeks before he needs to come home. Knows that by the end of visiting his family missing Ryan becomes like an itch under his skin and that he needs to leave as soon as possible. Which is why he’s stalking through his own apartment at nine-thirty in the morning, having taken the earliest flight out he could and was trying to not make much noise because he knows that behind his bedroom door lays he who sleeps fucking atrociously.

Slowly pushing his door wider than the gap Ryan had left for Obi, Shane carefully placed his bag down by his dresser and looked over at the bed, pausing, frozen. Absolutely struck by the welcoming sight of Ryan splayed on the bed asleep and glowing golden from the sun pooling through the partially open blinds. Watching Ryan’s chest rise and sink evenly in slumber was like an alarm ringing in his chest, alerting him to the fact that this right here signified that he was home.

Walking around to the foot of the bed, Shane muffled whatever noise was vying to escape his throat and just sighed at the two things he’d been thinking of during the two-and-a-half-hour flight to LAX and the hour commute home. He didn’t even pause to think as he slid his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone and snap a picture. It felt automatic, his need to capture the way Ryan’s right hand rested on his stomach while his left hand reached for his side of the bed, the way he had kicked off the soft gray blankets at some point, had tangled them around his shins. The way Obi was asleep, flopped on his back and tucked up into the space between Ryan’s side and arm.

Looking down at his phone, he smiled at the way Ryan looked, briefly looking up to marvel at the fact that he hadn’t woken up yet from sensing his presence in the room before looking back at the photograph and smirking as he posted it to his Instagram, simply labelling it “the boys”. Locking his phone, Shane stepped over to the dresser to put it charging before turning back to the bed.

Mentally praising four-thirty-AM Shane for his ingenious idea for wearing track pants for the flight, he pulled them off quietly and climbed onto the bed, crawling over Ryan carefully until he could flop right on top of him and bury his face into his shoulder. Obi chirped at the movement of the mattress and Ryan grunted at the extra weight, his groan vibrating inside Shane’s chest as he pulled his arm out from under Shane’s stomach to curl over his back.

The itchiness of tiny bugs under his skin dissipated as he felt Ryan’s warmth soak into him, felt his lips brush against his temple when he’d turned his head to him, the longing to be in this exact position fading with the weight of Ryan’s arm moving up his back. The last vestiges of homesickness floating away as Ryan’s hand reach the back of his neck, fingers squeezing gently twice before sliding into his hair. The feeling of being home cementing at the weight of Obi walking over his legs to flop against his side.

“Flight?” Ryan mumbled out above his ear; the word buzzed against his cheek as Shane pressed closer to his shoulder.

“Long.”

“Family?”

“Good.”

Ryan sighed deeply, cheek rubbing against the top of his head. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Shane shifted, moving until he could hold Ryan tighter to him. “Made me soft.”

Ryan huffed, “Were always soft.”

Shane hummed, lifting his head to meet Ryan’s sleepy gaze and slow-blooming smile. God, he could look at Ryan like this for the rest of his life. Could bask in the warmth and love swimming in those brown eyes for all eternity without ever growing tired of seeing it. “Love you.”

Ryan lifted his head to press a kiss to his lips. “I know.”

Shane scrunched his nose as he groaned, moving away from Ryan only to be pulled back in as Ryan laughed at him. “I’m kidding.” He kissed him again, “I love you too.”

Shane pulled back to press his head back into Ryan’s shoulder. “’M not moving.”

There was no way he was moving. Surrounded by the remnants of Ryan’s aftershave and deodorant, his warmth and the feeling Obi’s weight at his hip, there wasn’t anything that could pull him away from this level of comfort and home.

Ryan’s fingers were running over the back of his neck, squeezing periodically. “I got no problems with that.”

 


End file.
